Vincent
(Rear quarter view).]] The Vincent is a 4-door car available in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. Design GTA San Andreas The Vincent in GTA San Andreas resembles a BMW E34 5-Series, albeit with a "boxier" profile and a wide grille. GTA IV For GTA IV, Vincent largely resembles a 1999-2003 Mitsubishi Galant, with the nose being a prominent resemblance, while the rear of the car may be influenced by the BMW 8 Series. This rendition of the Vincent is somewhat reminiscent of the GTA San Andreas Sentinel, particularly the areas surrounding the headlamps/corner lamps. There are two variants of the Vincent in GTA IV: the standard model, and the LX2007 version, a sportier version that features a hood scoop, small spoiler and side skirts. There is no performance difference between the two models, the changes being purely cosmetic. The Vincent in GTA IV is manufactured by the Maibatsu Corporation. Performance GTA San Andreas Acceleration and speed are acceptable, but unimpressive. The throaty engine sounds like a V6 and delivers sufficient torque, but this is unfortunately wasted on the front-wheel drivetrain. Handling is mushy, and the car suffers from understeer, but the brakes are quite good. The overall performance of the car is inferior to that of the Sentinel, which is also based on another BMW model. However, the Vincent is relatively well-constructed, enabling it to withstand a fair amount of damage. GTA IV Acceleration and top speed (155 km/h, 96 mph) are acceptable but unimpressive, in line with the "everyday sedan" design of the Vincent. Gone is the FWD layout, in favor of a 40% Rear, 60% Front 4WD layout, coupled to a much more effective 5-speed gearbox. While the Vincent is handsome and has the potential to be quick, its usefulness is severely undermined by its poor brakes—stopping distances from top speed are roughly 1-1.5 city blocks, putting the Vincent's brakes among the least powerful in the game. Although it is equipped with Maibatsu's unique "sort-of-anti-lock" braking system, there is simply too much front wheel lockup, which, combined with the heaviness of the chassis, causes enormous understeer. Handling, however, has been upgraded in this rendition of the Vincent, feeling firm and gripping the road. Body roll is minimal, and, thanks to its 4WD drivetrain, the Vincent feels much more confident in the turns at conventional speeds (at high speeds it feels wayward and will almost always fishtail). Crash deformation is acceptable, and build quality seems to be on-par with the median of the class; in all, the Vincent is a good car for cruising at low speed, or for thrilling, dangerous driving at top speed. Trivia * The Vincent in GTA IV can be sold to Stevie for $2,000, upon completion of his 30 vehicle theft requests. * The Vincent plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Playback FM in GTA San Andreas. ** The Vibe 98.8 in GTA IV. * In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Loan Sharks drive to you in this vehicle if you owe money to the casinos. * In GTA IV, the Vincent has the same interior as the Imponte DF8-90 as the seats have the DF8-90 writing Embroidered on them. The Interior is coloured cyan lighting instead. * In GTA Chinatown Wars, a billboard advertisement for the Vincent can be found at the Auto Merchant in BOABO, although the car does not actually appear in-game. Locations In GTA San Andreas, the Vincent is usually found in San Fierro, mostly around the business centers. In GTA IV, the Vincent can be found frequently in Northwood. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes de:Vincent es:Vincent pl:Vincent sv:Vincent